Long lost friends or more
by AngelWolf-Bunny
Summary: Wincestiel AU. Sam and Dean are brothers. They work for police on unusual cases. Dean meets someone over Dating App. Or maybe he already knew him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey-o! I am Angel-hunter-from-221b and this is my first fanfic. English is not my first language. Having that in mind you can continue into reading this fanfic.**_ ** _Also it might be a little bit OOC._**

* * *

Sam knew about Dean's dating profile on one of those sites. Also he knew about Dean's bisexuality, but he never mentioned it. Until one day.

Sam entered the room he shared with Dean. His brother and partner. He almost blushed at though. But Dean was his police partner. They worked on unusual cases. Or cases of 'crazy people' how Dean called them. That were cases of people thinking they are monsters or demons in traditional senses. It was family job.

Dean's laugh got Sam out of his thoughts. It looked like he didn't notice that Sam entered room. He was looking at his phone, probably texting with some women in town. Sam just ignored it. It was so usual for Dean to flirt. Nothing changed after he discovered dating sites. 'He is so stupid.' Dean muttered to himself, but Sam heard him.

Wait 'he'. Sam looked at Dean. He suspected before that Dean is bi, but he never got proof. Except that one time... His pushed that thought back.

''Hi, Dean.'' He said with smile.

Dean looked up as fast as could knowing Sam probably heard him. ''Umm. Hi, Sam.'' He tried to act like nothing happened.

''So what did you find out about this case?'' Sam asked even thought he knew Dean didn't do research. He was the one that always has done it.

''I don't do research. You should have done it.''

''I went for food, you remember.'' Sam lifted bag with burgers and...

''Did you bought pie. Love me some pie.''

''Yes. I bought pie.'' Sam said putting things from bag on table.

* * *

Castiel was confused. Why did Dean stop texting with him? Dean usually gives him explanation before he left. Was he boring to him? What if he said something that he shouldn't have. They were just talking about how Dean is in his town on some case and he just left. Castiel just wanted for them to meet. He hoped he will get to meet Dean.

* * *

 _ **That's it. I know it a bit short but I promise other chapters will be longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey-o! Here is secon chapter. Sorry for long wait.**_

* * *

Sam watched Dean last few days. Dean was acting unusual. He went to chat with someone every time he thought Sam wasn't watching him. Today he acted especially weird. He looked concerned and excited about something. But when Sam asked him about it he just muttered it nothing and continued to get ready for something.

* * *

Dean checked his hair and clothes. He was excited about meeting Cas. He smiled. Cas was confused when he first called him that like he never had nickname before. Dean looked at his watch. It was almost time for him to move. He got out of bathroom and looked at Sam before saying he is going to bar and leaving.

Dean sat in Impala turning up his music and driving to pizzeria in which he is supposed to meet Cas.

It was small town and finding pizzeria that was probably only in town wasn't a challenge. He got in searching for blue eyed man. He saw him sitting in corner of pizzeria. He sat on other side of him.

''Hi. I am Dean. You are Cas, right?'' Blue eyed man in suit and coat looked him in eyes and something in Dean's mind awakened but he wasn't sure what. He was sure he saw that blue eyes before in his life.

''Yes, I am Castiel.'' He said in deep voice, not blinking even once what made Dean feel a bit uneasy.

''How long are you going to stay here?'' Cas asked.

''Until we find murderer. I probably shouldn't ask you about it because it our date...'' When Dean said date it sounded a bit awkward ''...but you lived in this city long enough to know who maybe have done it.''

Expression that Dean couldn't read crossed Cas' face for second.

''Actually... I have moved in this town just recently.''

''How come?''

''I had some...business... to get done done here.''

Dean's phone ringed. He chose to ignore it when he saw it was Sam.

* * *

 __ ** _Cliffhanger..._**

 ** _And I will make short chapter but I will upload them often. Until next time._**


End file.
